This core will serve to collect, store and analyze brain tissue from: (l) patients with relevant neurologic diseases, including Parkinson disease (PD) and dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB); (2) patients with other neurologic disorders, including Alzheimer disease as well as other movement disorders; (3) patients without evidence of neurologic disease; and (4) transgenic mice which seek to model PD, DLB and other synuclein-associated neurodegenerative disorders. The first major component of the core will deal with human tissues. The core -- under the direction of a board-certified neuropathologist, Dr. Matthew Frosch -- will collect material at the time autopsy, and prepare and store samples in a manner compatible with biochemical, histologic and structural studies as considered in the various projects of the Center. The cases will then also be subjected to a detailed neuropathologic analysis, in a standardized manner, in order to ensure the accuracy of clinical diagnosis and the understanding of the pathology specific to each case. All material will be stored in an anonymized manner. The second component of the core will deal with the collection, preparation and histologic analysis of animal tissue, specifically brains from transgenic mice developed elsewhere in the Center. This portion of the core, under the direction of Dr. Cynthia Lemere, will provide experienced histologic services to the other projects of the Center. The histologic methods used in the analysis of these animals will parallel those used in the diagnosis of the human material considered above.